


Shadow Men

by agum



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agum/pseuds/agum
Summary: What if Hak aimed to murder Princess Yona?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riffael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riffael/gifts).



As he towered over her, his glaive prepared and ready to end her life, his hands shook and his legs grew limp. He watched as she peacefully slept, probably dreaming, unaware of what menacing action he'll commit in only a matter of minutes. He wondered how she thought of him, how she could trust him. After all these years, after all the days they've spent together, how could she not see the hatred? How could she not see the signs? Why isn't she stopping him? Why isn't she scared of him? 

He knew, though. She trusted him, and he allowed her to trust him, and that's where it all went wrong. She let him protect her. She let him guard her. Because the truth is, he _did_ protect her and he _did_ guard her. The king himself appointed him to be the _one_ person she can always lean on, the _one_ person to look for if she were ever in trouble. He did it well, in fact. And yet, she knew nothing of the trouble he would bring her. She knew nothing of the plan he conspired with the man in the shadows.  

All she knew was that he was her childhood best friend and he teased her constantly, not knowing that behind those jokes were a sense of truth. Behind them were a sense of reality. Behind every, "It's her brain that's weird," and behind every "the princess has no sense of direction," a part of him meant it.

But she never knew. She never really cared. His opinion meant nothing to her. It was only ever Soo-won she cared for. It was never him, and maybe part of him despised her for that. But for now, it was her. It was her being, her family, her life, everything. He _hated_ her.

_I know I can,_ he thought to himself as he clenched his fists around the glaive. Memories of the times when they were children infiltrated his mind, and for a moment, he was regretting what he was doing. He shook his head. _I can easily kill her at this very moment,_ he told himself. But his hands still shook and his legs still limp as he peered down at her. _And yet I can't move,_ he acknowledged. _Why can't I move?_


	2. She's Just Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak forgets, just for a moment, everything he's ever known when he looks into the Princess's eyes.

**Chapter 1**

Son Hak, general of the Wind Tribe and bodyguard of King Il's daughter, sat on a few steps in the courtyard. He let the hot sun beat against his skin as he watched the many soldiers and nobles roam around the castle. They minded their business and casually spoke to one another, but Hak couldn't help but find it all too fake. He wondered what really went on in their minds and he wondered if they were as sick and twisted as him. He decided, _yes, they're all sick and twisted. They're royalty, after all.  
_

"Father," he heard the all too familiar voice pout. "My hair is simply too unruly. I need to cut it! At least before my birthday next month."

"Ah, Yona," King Il cooed. "Your hair is beautiful. Leave it the way it is."

Hak turned his head to the left. He noted how King Il properly held his hands behind his back, his eyes closed and relaxed as he walked with his daughter around the castle. The princess, however, was twirling her hair with her index finger and thumb, scrutinizing the red fringe that hung down her shoulders. Hak scoffed. 

It was nice when the princess was with King Il. He wouldn't have to be at her side when she was with him. He enjoyed those times, however short they may be. The princess depended on Hak for too many things. He didn't think the title of a general of a tribe really earned the side-job of being a babysitter. He genuinely believed there were more important things to worry about.

"Why does your hair matter so much anyway?" King Il inquired, stopping directly behind Hak. He wondered if that was completely coincidental.

"I don't want Soo-won to think I don't care about the way I look. I want to look best for him at all times!" she said, as if it was all too obvious.

Hak rolled his eyes.

"Soo-won?" King Il said in surprise. "That's why you're worried about your hair?"

Yona huffed and Hak imagined her nodding with her pouty lips. He stood up, no longer wanting to hear the conversation.

"Ah, Hak!" King Il acknowledged. Hak wished he hadn't noticed him.

Hesitantly, Hak turned and faced the royal family. He approached them and bowed. "Your majesty. Princess."

"Please, Hak, don't you think Yona is a little too worried about her hair?"

"Yes," Hak replied, and the princess' eyes widened. "If there's anything the princess should be worried about, it would be her brain."

Princess Yona squealed in offense, going to Hak and throwing fists to which he dodged strategically. Well, in the end he didn’t really need to move much. She was a solid foot or two smaller than him and her weak arms could barely make Hak flinch.

"Father, at least choose someone a little more lovable to be my body guard!"

The king chuckled behind her. "But Yona, Hak has been your friend since childhood."

When Yona threw one final punch, Hak caught her by the wrist and peered down at her. For a moment, he was drawn to her purple eyes and he wished that he could stare into them forever, and in that short time he forgot everything he's ever known.

The princess pulled away from him and crossed her arms, walking away. "My mind is still made. I want my hair cut before my birthday to show Soo-won."

The king followed her as Hak stayed standing, his eyes on the ground where the princess once stood. He felt heavy and then wondered if this was how it would be in a month. For two years, he told himself that things would change, that he would no longer be captivated by her.

Now, only a month stood before him. A month of preparation to rid her from his life. A month to forget about their days in childhood. A month to erase the memories that are still kept deep within his heart.

 _She was just like him. She was just like Il,_ he told himself. _I will continue to carry out what I am supposed to do._

It would be a month until Hak murders the princess.


	3. I Don't Respect Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak loses respect for the king.

When Hak was eight years old, he walked alongside Mundok as they approached the castle gates. Once two guards confirmed it was the wind general, they let the two inside. Hak was once again amazed as he took a step inside. The bright snow that surrounded the courtyards and the many soldiers that walked with strength and confidence were an interesting combination, one Hak imagined himself in someday.

“You must be on your best behavior, Hak,” Mundok reminded him for the fifth time. Hak stopped replying after the third.

“General Mundok!” a soldier shouted, running his way toward them. “The Five Tribes Meeting has just begun. They’re anxiously waiting for you.”

Mundok nodded and patted Hak’s back, silently telling him one last time to behave. When Mundok left him to himself, he wandered alone. Hak grinned as he made his way toward the villa, the one that was offered to the princess just after the queen died. With every step in the snow, he couldn’t help but fall back and mark his place on the earth. After all, that’s what’s asked of every human when there’s snow on the ground.

Hak made his snow angel in silence until he heard two other voices. He remained silent as they approached him, not realizing his presence in the slightest. That is until one of the children stepped on his chest.

“Princess, watch where you’re going!” Hak scolded.

And that’s how it all started. When did Hak, Princess Yona, and Soo-won ever not have a good time together? Even as they played around and eventually got sick, the three of them all enjoyed each other’s company. In fact, it had been one of Hak’s favorite days.

When Mundok came and threatened to beat his rear with a whip but was scolded by the nurse, Soo-won and Princess Yona both acknowledged that Mundok obviously loves him since he came to see him. But in Hak’s mind, he couldn’t imagine it. Mundok? Love him? Really? No one’s ever loved Hak. At least he didn’t think has.

And when Soo-won’s father came, Hak was astounded. He definitely believed that simply by his presence, he scared Hak’s fever away. But despite his immense intimidation, Hak was amazed at Soo-won’s strong father. In a way, he admired him.

In the end, it was Princess Yona’s father, the king, who was left to find his sick child. He waited almost two days before seeing her, and by that time, the princess was almost already healthy again. Even though Hak said he respected the king and that he was probably busy, he couldn’t help but be annoyed by that. He was the reason Princess Yona wouldn’t eat and he was the reason she was sad. He was probably the reason she was as sick as long as she was.

Hak heard the talk that went around the country. He knew what people thought of him. Only Mundok thought highly of the king, but others… They thought he was a coward, and Hak was beginning to think they were right and Mundok was wrong. Which was astonishing. Mundeok? Wrong? Impossible.

But the longer it took for Il to see his daugther, the more Hak began to agree that he is in fact a coward who won’t even face his daughter’s illness. But finally, all he did to redeem himself was make his daughter an awful bowl of porridge and barely hug her.

From that day on, Hak didn’t respect the thing that much anymore.


	4. She Took His Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak has a nightmare.

Hak stood in the corner of the room as Princess Yona both ate and talked about Soo-won endlessly. After every bite, she muttered something else about him that amazed her, something else that made her heart swoon. Hak wondered how that could be. Sure, Soo-won was a decent man, but what was it about him that captivated her from the start? And why, whenever he thought about them together, did his chest feel tight?

When Hak was younger, he had asked Soo-won if he liked the princess. Soo-won, obvilious to what context he meant, said: of course, along with a number of other individuals. Hak never asked again, because the anticipation and the pain that came with the first answer was unbearable enough, and it wasn't even a solid yes. 

In the beginning of this conversation, Soo-won said that Yona would like to see Hak and they would have fun together. But at the time, Hak was confused. His feelings toward the princess were unrequited and forbidden. He was just a regular kid, anyway. Not to mention she had her eyes on Soo-won even back then. Hak would never mean anything more to her than just Hak. 

Hak hadn't realized that he suppressed his feelings for the princess so much with hatred that he didn't even know how much she truly meant to him. 

"Princess," Hak started, his eyes out the window. 

"Hm?" She stopped eating and sat up, her purple eyes waiting for his question.

_Why does he have such a strong hold on you?_ He wanted to ask, but instead, he sighed. "I'm going to go take my afternoon nap."

The princess shrugged, barely giving him an audible answer. 

And so Hak left the princess to herself if you don't include the five servants in the room. 

One thing that Hak appreciated was that along with offering his life to serve and guard the princess, Il did allow him his daily nap and three meals a day. Though he hated Il with all of his being, he was thankful that he kept at least that end of the bargain.

While Hak walked outside he drew in a deep breath as his nerves began to subside. He trotted down the stairs, his glaive in hand, and made his way to the villa. After taking a seat in front of a tree trunk like he always did everyday, he closed his eyes. 

Behind his eyelids, Hak imagined a world where he would finally be at peace. He wondered if he would meet that world without being dead, maybe at an old age. 

As Hak began to breath slowly, he fell into unconsciousness and the world he imagined came to life in his mind.

Hiryuu Castle, standing high like it has for two thousand years. Conflict. War. Hatred. All because of King Il. But in his dream, King Il was long gone. The person who sat on the throne was a silhouette with Princess Yona standing at his side. The sight of her, even if it was just a dream, made his blood boil.

Hak stood in front of the king and queen and fell to his knees, screaming, but nothing left his mouth. He cried, silently begging them to leave Xing alone, to leave its people alone, but they didn't even blink at him. He simply couldn't reach them. 

And with one finger pointed directly at him, the scene shifted, and Hak was standing over a fiery Xing, bodies strewn across the land like dolls, trees dying, villages perishing... This was what Hak saw as his future

He woke up with a sweat. The bright blue sky was hidden behind the leaves of the tree he leaned against. Breathing heavily, Hak swore to himself that his future would not be what he saw. He will rid the country of any conspiring royal family, no matter who it was, no matter what they did. Silently, he promised his late parents that.

It would be twenty-six days until Hak murders the princess.


	5. I'm Not Like You Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak grows envious of his best friends.

When Hak was ten years old, he spent a lot of his time with the princess and her cousin Soo-won. Though they both were extremely energetic and completely opposite him, he liked them. He liked them a lot. They were his best friends.

But one evening, Hak grew restless. He realized all the things Yona had and all the adventures Soo-won already experienced. Hak couldn't help but admit to himself that he had none of those.

Sure, Mundok took him to different places, and sure, he was wealthy as it is being Mundeok's grandchild, but Hak didn't have parents. He didn't have an endless supply of clothing or food. He didn't even have the unconditional love that Yona and Soo-won got from their fathers. At least, he didn't feel it the way they did.

Hak wondered if in a past life, he deserved this. He wondered if his mistakes as someone else caused him to have the pain he suffered now. He told himself that if that were true, he would do all the good he possibly can in this life. Besides, being with Yona and Soo-won made him _want_ to be good. And Hak didn't really have a problem with that. 

But on some days when Hak was with them, he grew envious. He grew more envious toward Soo-won because he often said he could see Yona anytime he wanted, and he could hold her hand whenever he felt like it. To Hak's young brain and heart, he thought that was weird and gross. Who would want to willingly be with a girl all the time?

But now... It was beginning to get different for him. Behind all the "ew's" and "gross's," Hak was jealous of Soo-won not only because he had a lot of things that Hak didn't, but because he had access to the princess whenever he desired. 

And there was something about Soo-won's personality that was far more different than Hak's. When Hak was around the princess, he teased her and messed with her. But when Soo-won was around her, he'd treat her like glass and encourage her to do things with him. Hak couldn't for the life of him figure out how he could do that. Deep within him, he wished he acted more like Soo-won so that the princess would enjoy his company more.

Hak noticed, though. He noticed the blushes and the giggles Yona made when she was around Soo-won in comparison to when she was just with him. He watched as the princess walked a little closer to him in comparison to the gap between just them two. His ten year old mind wondered why his chest felt tight when Yona always picked Soo-won and he wondered if it would ever go away.

Hak also wondered how badly his past life must've been to receive this life. Surely, if he was a general's adoptive-grand-son, he didn't live that poorly, right? The princess and Soo-won must've lived very wise lives before. That got to Hak thinking...

"Hak!" Mundok shouted, tearing Hak away from his thoughts.

"Gramps!" Hak acknowledged, standing up.

"It's time for training," Mundok told him, handing him a straight, large, sparring stick.

As Hak followed the general to the training area, Hak mustered up the courage to ask him a question he'd been wondering forever.

"Gramps, where did I come from? Was I born here?"

"Your parents were actually from Xing," Mundok said after a long time. 

Hak frowned. "Xing? The... The country?"

Mundok nodded. "You were from a village that borders Kouka and Xing, but it's in their territory."

Hak wasn't exactly surprised... Or shocked. But... He felt like he understood that, as if it made sense somehow.

"Why are my parents dead?" Hak finally asked.

Mundok's breath caught and his eyes widened. Maybe, just maybe, he would know. But instead, Mundok shut his eyes and shook his head, placing a hand on Hak's shoulder.

"What's brought this on?" he inquired back.

Hak didn't answer because he was embarrassed. In return, Mundok didn't answer him either.


	6. I Mean Nothing to Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak sees the princess in a vulnerable state, but she supposedly isn't embarrassed.

Hak was annoyed. The princess was taking a ridiculous amount of time and Hak was hungry. 

"Princess," Hak whined next to the covered entrance of her bedroom.

"I'm almost done, Hak!" she said through the paper. 

He sighed again, his glaive resting in his arms. When the princess took another two minutes (he counted), he opened the door in frustration.

"Prin-"

Hak's voice caught in his throat as he saw the Princess wearing only an undergarment, her back towards him. He had never seen her so underdressed and he... Well, he liked it. Feelings he had been suppressing suddenly came rushing back, and Hak found himself wishing he never opened the door in the first place. But he couldn't look away. He would _never_ see her in only an undergarment ever again, but this was wrong. She's the princess! 

He turned his entire body as the princess looked over her shoulder, her cheeks blushing profusely as she hurried and put her arms through her dress. 

"Hak!"

"I-I apologize," he said. In shock and embarrassment, Hak quickly turned around and closed the door. 

The princess, with her bright red hair and her beautiful face... What were these feelings? He hated her! He didn't like her appearance. He despised it! Why? Why was he feeling a sense of nostalgia right now? Why was he wishing he meant more to her?

Raking his brain over what just happened, the one moment Hak _didn't_ want her to be finished, she was done in only a matter of seconds. Or at least that's what it felt like. She pulled back the door and stepped out.

"I apologize, Princess."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why are you so anxious, Hak?!"

Hak kneeled before her in both guilt and embarrassment. The princess sighed and told him to get up.

"I let my anger take the best of me. My deepest apologies, princess," he said, not having the strength to look her in the eye.

The princess, though she still looked disappointed and worried, let it go. "You scared me, Hak."

Hak, for some reason, wanted to laugh at her blushing face. She looked so cute.

"It's good we're friends, Hak," the princess said as she walked in front of him to dinner. 

Hak couldn't help but want to smile. He didn't, though, because they weren't friends.

"Otherwise, you'd be fired."

Hak couldn't suppress the smile this time.

"Are you embarrassed, Princess?" Hak cooed, rushing to walk by her side.

The princess shook her head. "It's not like you saw anything. It'd be different if it were Soo-won."

And just like that, Hak's stomach fell and he no longer had an appetite for dinner. 

"I'd be so embarrassed I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye."

Hak didn't want to talk anymore. Of course the princess would let it go since it was Hak. His opinions and his thoughts about the princess didn't matter to her. She was, after all, just her "friend" and body guard.

And on the way to dinner, Hak knew. He knew that with her in the world, he would never be able to be free from these feelings that he hated so much. As long as she was alive, he would never mean anything to her.  Hak sighed. He wished things could be different.

It would be twenty days until Hak murdered the princess.


	7. He isn't a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak meets a strange man in the woods of Fuuga.

When Hak was thirteen years old, everything changed. His view of the country changed. The way he saw Il, the princess, and Soo-won changed. The way he saw Mundok changed. The way he saw the tribes and the people change. Everything he thought he knew, he didn't know it at all. All because he met _him_.

It was a rather cold day in Fuuga when Hak and Mundok got into a heated argument. The weather seemed to match their attitudes that evening, and having had enough, Mundok told Hak to go find a place and release his anger. He didn't want to hear from him until he had a clear mindset. Usually, though, Mundok would always search for Hak first.

So, as Hak normally did, he listened to Mundok and went to the forest with a bow and arrow in hand, ready to shoot any animal that came at him. Hunting was something Mundok taught Hak when he really young and it wasn't much for sport. It was for food when food was running low. With Hak, Mundok focused on martial skills more rather than hunting. 

Hak was deep in the wooded area, mumbling curse words and mean names as he stepped over branches and leaves. He was all alone, so he didn't care. 

But then Hak felt a strange presence around him. Standing as still as possible, he analyzed his surroundings and tried to quiet his breathing. When he heard a tree branch snap, his body turned toward the sound and he instantly shot an arrow. It all but barely missed a head. On purpose.

The man stood with both hands held high, his eyes wide as he took in the young boy with exceptional archery skills. He wore different clothing with a hairstyle Hak didn't normally see. This wasn't a member of the Wind Tribe. He wasn't even sure if he was from Kouka at all.

"Wow," he said. "You've got quite the aim."

"Who are you?" Hak questioned, another arrow aimed to the center of the foreigner's forehead.

The foreigner straightened himself against the tree. "Don't shoot. I'm just a passerby."

"You're not from the Wind Tribe," Hak looked up and down his clothing. "Leave immediately."

"You're right. I'm not from Kouka at all actually," the man admitted. "I'm from Xing."

Hak's eyes widened. Slowly, he lowered his arrow and bow. Hak was also from Xing. He had never met someone from there before.

"What's got your guard down?" the man stepped forward, trying to see into Hak's thoughts. 

Hak lowered his head. "I was born in Xing."

"And you live here now?"

"My parents are dead."

"You're an orphan?"

Hak nodded, even though technically he wasn't. He had a family. The Wind Tribe was his family.

"Hak!" Mundok sounded, his voice distraught in the distance. "Hak, come back!"

Just then, Hak realized what he was doing. He was talking to a _Xing_ citizen. Alone. Certainly, that wasn't the best idea.

"I... I have to go," Hak said quickly.

"So soon?" the man asked, and Hak looked into his eyes. He suddenly felt uneasy. "You seem like a bright kid. I'd like to get to know you."

Hak narrowed his eyes. "You're from Xing."

"You are, too, aren't you? If you look at it right, we really aren't strangers after all." The man smirked, and even though his voice was friendly, Hak was reluctant to hear him speak. "You know, just because we live in rivaling countries does not mean we ourselves must be rivals."

Hak's eyes widened. 

"I can tell you all about Xing sometime. You should come back in the future."

"Hak!" Mundok shouted again, not giving him the time to answer the stranger.

Coming back to reality, Hak turned around and ran away from the man. He looked over his shoulder just as the foreigner reminded him to come back once more.

Hak didn't think he'd ever see the man again. In fact, he thought he was a figment of his imagination. But... Perhaps the man would really tell him about his homeland. Hak was intrigued by that idea. Maybe... Maybe Hak would return sometime like the man suggested.


	8. You're His Flesh and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess asks Hak to protect her from ghosts.

 Hak was training new soldiers. They were ambitious and hopeful, Hak will give them that, but they had plenty to learn.

"One! Two! Three!"

The fifth soldier had failed. He was too weak against Hak's hard and powerful hits. 

"Next!" Hak shouted.

Another solider, believing he may be equal to the Thunder Beast, stepped forward, but he didn't last long. Hak and the soldier sparred for nearly ten seconds before Hak had hit the stick out of the soldier's hands without a second's thought at his lack of attention.

"Faster!" Hak told him, and the soldier cowered back to the line.

The trend went on for about an hour now. Hak wasn't tired, either. In fact, he was more bored than anything. 

"Hak," the princess's voice sounded behind him.

Her voice was light and relaxed. He wondered what she needed. It wasn't often the princess asked for help. It wasn't often that she wanted to willingly hang out with him these days either. She freaked out about her appearance and her hair more than she talked to Hak, it felt like. Hak was okay with that. He didn't want to be near her anymore, especially after what she said about Soo-won days before.

"Next!" Hak said again, assuming her relation with him at this moment wouldn't take long and that he could do it while training the soldiers. "What is it?" he asked, without even turning around.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Hak's body spasmed at the request, and he slashed the soldier before him without even thinking. The soldier flew nearly ten feet in the air.

"General Hak!" a young soldier shouted in shock. "Are you crazy?!"

"Someone! Call a doctor immediately!"

Hak cleared his throat and told the soldiers that they'll have a quick break, silently apologizing to the soldier he may or may not have gravely injured. Following the princess inside, she took him to her room and told him of her situation.

"There's ghosts?" Hak asked lazily, unsure if he heard her correctly. 

The princess nodded stubbornly.

Hak turned away in seconds. "This is stupid."

The princess pulled at his clothing and unconsciously pulled at his heart. It was torturous what the princess was doing. He didn't want to help her, but the Hak he once was did. Bitterly, he suggested Soo-won save her, but she cowered and said that Soo-won would rather _look_ for ghosts than protect her from them. And at that, Hak's guard was let down, so he stayed with the princess, promising he'd kill all the ghosts for her. And he wondered where everything went wrong.

He grew angry at himself as the princess clung to his finger. He can't put himself in these situations. He can't lay the princess sway his heart. He can't let her enter his mind, change his ideals, change the way he sees her. She's the princess. She's the flesh and blood of the man he despises. With past feelings resurfacing, Hak would never be able to fulfill what the man called his destiny.

But again, it was times like these where killing the princess was the last thing he ever wanted to do, but he felt that without her existence, Kouka's royalty would realize what it felt like to lose someone, to lose _two_ people in fact. Even though Il already knew with the queen being killed, Hak believed he deserved more. And in some twisted way, he believed he was okay with that. Hak believed he was okay with the idea of Kouka's king suffering over the death of his wife, brother, _and_ daughter. Actually, no, Hak was trying to _think_ he believed he was okay with that. 

At this point, with the princess holding his hand, he wasn't sure what he believed. All Hak really knew was one thing.

It would be eighteen days until Hak murders the princess. 


	9. My Land is Mightier Than Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak returns to the man in the shadows.

Hak knew he was in trouble the minute he found Mundok standing outside of the wooded area with his arms crossed, but Hak's mind was very far away. Even when Mundok questioned him over and over, Hak's answers were short and unrelated. Mundok wondered if the argument they had was that intense to make Hak as silent as he was. So Mundok decided to let him be for the rest of the day 

After dinner, Hak sat down on a hill thinking about the encounter he had with the man in the shadows. He looked so different, and he didn't even look like a real passerby. He was dressed in what looked like expensive foreign attire and his hair was long and jet black. He wondered why he would be in Kouka if he was from Xing.

"This makes no sense," Hak mumbled.

"What makes no sense?"

Hak looked up to find Han-dae hanging from a tree branch. He flipped and jumped to the ground. Hak gave him a disappointed look.

"Why are you all sad and stuff?" Tae-woo's voice inquired, jumping from the tree, too. 

"How long were you guys up there?"

"A really long time," Han-dae admitted tiredly. 

Hak glared at the two younger boys. "What were you waiting for?"

Tae-woo stepped forward. "For you to notice us!"

Hak lowered his gaze. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go lay down."

The boys didn't stop Hak. In their minds they believed something was up, but they assumed Hak wouldn't lie to them. In reality, he had no reason to, but Hak wasn't sure what was going on.

Soon the day became night and Hak stared at the ceiling. When he realized thinking about everything wasn't going to get him anywhere, he got up and sneaked out into the night. He took the same path he had earlier and hoped to the heavens that the man would still be there. 

On the way there, Hak began to regret his actions. He couldn't help but think that this maybe wasn't the best idea and Gramps would be really upset if he knew he sneaked out, but Hak was so intrigued. He wanted to know more about the man, and he especially wanted to know more about Xing.

Then again...

Just as Hak thought that this was no use, he saw a glimpse of light in the distance. Making his way towards it, he realized it was a small, controlled fire. It had to be him. Quietly, he walked over to the fire and faced the man he met earlier. He watched him across the fire.

"I'm glad you came back," the man said, almost as if he wasn't at all surprised.. "I assume you wanted to know about Xing, the mightiest country there is."

Hak almost scoffed. 

"You can sit if you'd like," he offered, but Hak remained standing. "Or you can stand."

"Why are you here?" Hak questioned, and right then he thought maybe he should've brought a weapon. He regretted that now.

"Selling these," the man lifted a bag, though he didn't say what was inside. "Hopefully finding a way to allow Kouka and Xing to be vassal countries."

Hak slowly sat down and looked at the man. "Tell me about Xing."

Across the fire, he smiled, though it didn't give off friendliness like it had earlier. 

"We have a great king with two beautiful daughters. They are the perfect image of a royal family."

In his head, Hak disagreed. The princess and King Il were his idea of a perfect image of a royal family, but that also could be because of Hak's really weird feelings that he's been developing whenever he's with the princess.

"The land is vast and our soldiers are fierce. You can see the ocean for miles on end."

"You can see the ocean here, too."

"Ah," the man held up a finger. "But not like you can in Xing."

Hak listened to the man as he explained the beauty of a land Hak was from but never got to see. He listened as he spoke of the people and their ways, their customs and styles and everything in between. He spoke of the mightiness of the royal family and the beauty of the government. And slowly but surely, Hak began to fall in love with a place he thought was just some small country he happened to be born in. 

And even though at first the man made him uneasy, he began to see him as a friend, someone who understood the pieces of his life that the people from Kouka couldn't. And as the night grew later and later, Hak realized that he should return.

"Come back soon," the man in the shadows said as Hak got up. "I have plenty more to tell you."


	10. She Has Different Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak makes a promise with Soo-won that he knows he cannot keep.

Hak was sitting on a fence eating an apple as he thought about the new life he would soon live. He was anxious and excited, but also a little scared. The plan he was set out to do was beginning to make him feel uneasy, no matter how beautiful the future seemed to look from his imagination. 

 

Ever since the incident with the princess and her many "ghosts," Hak had been forceful in his inner-monologues. He tried to find anything and everything annoying that the princess does. He found plenty, of course, but there was still a piece of him that dreaded the day that was to come. 

Hak wondered what the princess thought about him. She wondered if she hated him as much as he hated her, or if she trusted him completely like she acted. Hak didn't know which would be worse. 

He shook his head. He doesn't need to think about the princess every second of every day, though sometimes it felt like he did. But right now, the only thoughts that could allow him peace is the vision of Hak returning to his homeland, Xing, because by the time the king and the guards discover Princess Yona is dead, Hak will need an escape plan.

He's already thought of it, of course. When Hak confirms the princess's last breath, he'll cover her with her blankets and he'll escape through the window. By the way Hak will murder her it'll be too obvious with the wounds she'll obtain, the wounds from his glaive 

Hak wondered if it would be better if he just took a regular knife, but that would mean stabbing the princess multiple times, and he didn't like that idea. He also considered suffocating her, but he decided that would take too long and he would never be able to look at his bear hands the same. He didn't want to touch the princess while she was taking her dying breath. And although any way killing the princess is inhumane, Hak believed that doing it with his glaive had multiple benefits: 1) he would consider her like all the other people he's killed, like she was just a foreign soldier that was his political opponent who meant absolutely nothing to him, 2) it would be quick and easy, and 3) it would only take one stab wound to the chest.

Hak tried not to think about the plan to long, otherwise he'd begin to get sick. He wasn't a murderer, or at least that's what he told himself; he was a Xing citizen trying to obtain justice for the wrongdoings Kouka's royal family committed. 

Along with this master plan, Hak decided that he would leave Kouka entirely soon after rather than stay and act innocent. Though he didn't want to admit it, Hak knew that he probably wouldn't do very well hiding his personal feelings about the princess's death. He's told himself that when the time comes, he'll be okay that she's gone. He'll be relieved even, but at the path he's taking now, he knows he'll experience some guilt for quite some time.

He sighed. _Why did the princess have to be bearable leading up to her death?_

But... in the end, it'll all be worth it, won't it? Hak will be free. Hak will get to go home to meet his own people... That got him thinking... Maybe everything was a lie. Maybe his parents were alive, or maybe he has some brother or sister that he never knew about. Hak didn't care, really. He was glad no matter what to leave Kouka and go home. _Home._

But along with this plan came a set of downsides Hak couldn't avoid. Hak would have to say goodbye to the Wind Tribe, the only family he's ever known. He won't be able to stay because he'll be on the run, and everyone will know that he did it. Hak won't have Mundok anymore, not that Mundok will really want him around once he sees what he's done. And... Hak's title will be gone. He'll go back to the bottom once he returns to Xing.

That wasn't all that much of a downside, though. Hak was fine with being a nobody back when he was younger. He disliked being in the spotlight, especially when Mundok put him in it. Ever since he beat Geun-tae, every general, soldier, and political leader knew who Son Hak was and wanted him. And that's how it's always been. _Not for long, though,_ he thought. 

"General Hak!" a light-pitched, male voice sounded.

Hak didn't have to look. He already knew who it was. But it was respectful to look, of course, and Hak respected him very much. He was still torn between loving him or hating him. 

"Yo," Hak waved.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Yona?" Soo-won asked.

Hak shrugged. "The princess is pampering herself right now."

Soo-won chuckled. "It feels like whenever you're around, she is, too, what with you being her bodyguard and all."

Hak sighed and tossed his glaive to the other hand. "I don't have to be at her side every second."

Soo-won smiled and looked at the sky. "I wish you were my body-guard, Hak."

"Well," Hak grunted. "If you married the princess, I'd be your right hand. I'd guard you both until the day I die."

"What?!" Soo-won gasped. "I can't marry Yona!"

Hak pondered over the thought. "You could, but... If I were you, I wouldn't really count on it. Something tells me she's got different plans." The words tasted like vinegar in his mouth, but they were true.

Soo-won's face hardened. "Yeah... Me too."

The two stood next to each other, silently thinking to themselves. Hak didn't know what Soo-won was saying in his inner-dialogue, but what he was thinking about was the truth behind his own words. The princess certainly does have different plans, plans she and Soo-won probably would never even dream of. Technically, they weren't even her plans, and you could barely even call them that.

"Please Hak," Soo-won said suddenly. "I know you will but... Please, protect Yona with your life. No matter what."

A sharp invisibly pain pierced Hak in his abdomen. The princess's death would most certainly take a toll on her cousin. Hak hadn't thought about that much.

"I will," Hak said, though in his head, he was apologizing to him. _I'm sorry,_ he thought, _but I cannot keep that promise._

Soo-won nodded, but just then, they both heard the princess call his name from afar. She stood leaning out of a window, smiling down at them.

"Soo-won! I have some sweets prepared! Come eat some!"

And while Soo-won stayed for quite some time, the three of them spent the entire day with one another, just like in their memories. Hak had fun. Hak had a lot of fun. There was a great sense of nostalgia when it came to spending time with those two, and Hak missed it. 

That night, Hak told himself it was all fake. The royal family didn't actually care about him. Soo-won might as well turn into his father, and Hak should probably hate him, too, but he knew that his political status would never make him king. And if he _were_ king, he'd be like Il, except he wouldn't murder people pointlessly. Unlike Soo-won, the princess would marry someone who _would_ murder people. That's just how it goes.

And that's why he must do what he has to do. Hak apologized to Soo-won in his head once again. He never meant to lie to him so brutally.

It would be thirteen days until Hak murders the princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this one.


	11. Is Everything a Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wind Tribe conducts an emergency investigation resulting in Hak's new friend getting gravely injured.

For a number of days after Hak and Mundok's fight, he continued to see the man whose name he still didn't know. Hak, at first, was hesitant and concerned about him, but as time went on and as he spoke of the many wonderful stories of the great, magnificent Xing, Hak began to enjoy his company. 

It should've been a perfect day. The weather was nice, everyone was getting their tasks done efficiently, the merchants came on time with all the Wind Tribe's necessities, and Hak was doing great at training. And yet it was far from a perfect day.

Hak was training on his own when a few Wind Tribe soldiers and Mundok left to go investigate a "concerning matter." Hak was too busy sparring with Tae-woo (an opponent better than most, but still far too easy for Hak) to listen. But when Mundok returned flustered and panicked, everyone began to congregate near the gates of Fuuga.

"What's going on?" Tae-woo asked when a few people began running in the same direction.

"I dunno," Hak said, dropping the stick.

The two followed everyone else who began to congregate near the entrance of the gates and scooted between people to see what the fuss was. Mundok stood tall and confident, but his face was flustered and panicked.

"What's going on, Gramps?" Hak questioned.

Mundok gave Hak a knowing look and raised his hands, calming everyone down.

"There's been an incident," Mundok announced. "After a number of hunters have seen a pale man with long black hair, we became concerned."

Hak frowned. That sounded a lot like...

"After investigating, we've discovered a number of Xing soldiers planning on invading Kouka."

Hak's stomach fell. It couldn't be...

Everyone began to panic, but Mundok continued. "Almost all of them have been wiped out. We're okay for now, but it'd be wise to keep an eye out for any mysterious characters or faces that are unknown to the area."

Hak began to tune out Mundok. Though he felt betrayed in a way, he was worried for the health of the man he was beginning to know. The stories... Would he ever hear more of the stories if he were dead? _Is_ he dead? Hak began to worry.

Slipping passed everyone as they asked Mundok hundreds of questions all at once, Hak managed to get away swiftly and quietly, drawing no attention toward him. He hurried and went to the wooded area, following the path he had taken for a number of days. It was almost memorized now.

_Please be alive,_ Hak wished. _Please. I want to know more about my home. I want to know more about Xing._

Hak searched and searched until he finally found the foreigner a ways away from where they usually meet, hidden in a small, secluded area. He was covered in blood, but was still breathing. Hak looked around for some shelter and found a small clearing a few feet away. He lifted the man with ease and carried him to the area. Setting him down easily and carefully, the man's eyes fluttered open.

"H-Hak?"

"You're fine," Hak said, sitting down. 

"There was a-"

"I know."

Hak was slightly angry, though he was grateful the man was still alive. "You weren't alone."

The man's eyes closed and he let out a long breath. Hak already knew before he spoke. "No. I wasn't."

"You came to invade Kouka."

There was a long silence between them. While Hak stared at him, he wondered if the bad feelings he got in the beginning were real and instinctual. Should Hak have stayed away from the beginning? Were all the stories unhealthy for him? Were they even true?

"Why do you stand for these people, Hak?" he questioned suddenly, his eyes closed shut, almost as if he were in pain. "What have they done for you?"

"What?" Hak was taken aback and he was unsure of how to answer. Finally, he resorted to the truth. "Kouka's my home. I've grown up here. My family, my friends... They all live here. It's all I've ever known."

"Kouka is a bad place," the foreigner said firmly. " _You_ are in a bad place."

"No-"

Finally, he opened his eyes and he seemed more relaxed than before. "You like Xing, don't you?"

Hak hesitated. "Yes."

"The royal family has only made you suffer, right?"

Hak didn't answer this time. 

"Xing is a good place," the man reminded. "Xing is good. The soldiers came to negotiate sharing some water supply, but your general decided to battle them. Almost all of my men are dead."

Hak looked away. Mundok always used good judgement. He wouldn't kill men from a different country without a real, good reason. Would he?

"We meant peace," he breathed. "Xing only asks for peace. And the Wind Tribe, _your_ Wind Tribe failed to listen to even a single word."

Hak wanted to tell him _no_ , that he had it all wrong, but he was questioning everything now. Has everything he's always known been a lie? Has Mundok always been a lie?

"Tell me again why you stand for Kouka Kingdom?" the man said firmly.

 

This time, Hak didn't have an answer.


	12. I Don't Know the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak struggles the worst at night where his compassionate heart keeps his mind from truly wanting to carry out his plan.

It was the worst at nights. 

Hak wondered if what he was planning to do was wrong. He wondered if what he was doing was truly justice, if it was truly what he wanted. On days when the princess wouldn't shut up about Soo-won (which were most days), Hak's hatred for her was evident and extreme. There were times he thought he could kill her right then and there.

But a part of his heart was telling him no. A part of his heart was not willing to let the princess go. And even though Hak knew now that the feelings he had would never be reciprocated, the deep, gnawing part of his compassionate heart was okay with that. 

But how could he _not_ go through with it? After all that was discussed, after all the steps leading up to the plan, how could he just forget about it? How could he forget about going home to Xing? How could he stay in Kouka and remain the Wind Tribe's general? 

After all the planning and all the awful thoughts of what was to come, Hak wasn't sure if he deserved to stay in Kouka. After all, the commitment he will soon make is high treason. Besides, the man in the shadows was waiting. He was waiting for the demise of Kouka kingdom. 

Hak wanted to know the future. He wanted to know what would happen after he leaves and after the princess is discovered to be murdered. Hak wanted to know if he'd live happily and peacefully with only a little guilt that could be ignored over time. Hak wondered if he'd find someone, anyone to rid the romantic feelings for the princess that somehow linger within him. Hak wondered if the king would remain king, or if he'd resign due to the fact that not only was his wife killed, but now his daughter. 

Hak would be happy then, right? Because Il would no longer have the power to kill anyone else or ruin any other families. 

Hak didn't know though and that was why nights were the worst. Because Hak's imagination would go from one end of Kouka to the other and he would come up with barely any conclusion. 

_It would be different,_ Hak thought. _It would be incredibly different without the princess._

Usually Hak avoided the thought and the path it would lead to, but as the days grew closer and closer to _that_ day, Hak decided it's probably healthy to think about it now. So he did.

He imagined not being a general anymore and having no responsibilities. He imagined being free from the castle and away from the royal family, never ever having to be their dog again. But then he wondered what it would be like to not see Mundok and Tae-yeon. He wondered how Tae-woo would grow up to be with Han-dae. Hak wished he'd be able to see it.

But this was better. Not only for him but for the kingdom. No one should have Il as a king, especially Kouka.

No one.

It would be twelve days until Hak murders the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY loved writing this one, too.


	13. I Am Her Body Guard After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in the shadows suggests a devious plan that only Hak can carry out, a plan that challenges all Hak has ever known and ever believed.

When Hak was fifteen he constructed a devious plan with the man in the shadows. He made a plan that would ultimately change who he is and who he dreamed to be. It was a plan that made him see a new light of Kouka Kingdom, one that wasn't so bright or majestic. In fact, it was a dark light, one that signified Hell. 

At the time, Hak was realizing that the princess of Kouka Kingdom made him crazy. Her stupid bright beautiful hair, her dumb gorgeous face, her annoying perfect voice, and her pitiful fun games sent his mind into a chaotic frenzy. Everything about her, and literally _everything_ about her, made him want to cower in a corner while telling her the truth about how she makes him feel. Hak didn't know what love was, but he was pretty sure that it was something close to how he felt toward the princess. 

It was plenty worse when he became her personal bodyguard. He had, by definition, to protect the princess with his life. In other words, he was a slave to her. He had to make sure she was okay at all times, that she was safe and protected and not doing something stupid. This meant that he had to spend pretty much all of his time with her at his expense. 

Not only that, but Hak became the Wind Tribe's official general, succeeding Mundok himself. It was a rather momentous time. He was already declared Kouka's Thunder Beast, a teenager with lightning-like martial skills, so naturally, of course, he would become not only the princess's bodyguard, but also the Wind Tribe's. Why not?

It all seemed pretty great (despite all the whining Hak made prior to achieving his title), until he realized what being a general truly meant. _Five Tribe Meetings._  Now he officially _had_ to start sitting in the meetings Mundok had always bothered him to attend, but even though he had so many duties, he found himself constantly being by the princess's side. He was near her so often she sometimes didn't even notice his presence. And though he'd never admit it, he enjoyed being so close to her.

Of course, he never told anyone about these weird feelings, but there were times where he really wanted to. There were times where he mentioned liking the princess to Soo-won, but that was as close as he could get with expressing how he felt. Hak wasn't one to show emotion.

And neither was the man in the shadows. After he was gravely injured two years before, Hak made sure to nurse him back to health in hopes that he would get to hear more stories about Xing. During that time, he spoke of the wrongdoings of Il and the bad ways of his brother. Through these tales Hak deemed to be true, he began to really hate the king, but he still cared for the princess.

When the man's health was stable, he went back to Xing and it happened to be one of the saddest moments for Hak. The man (whose name Hak still didn't know) promised to visit often, and he did. With every rare visit, they would meet in the shadows of the wooded area and talk. Hak would tell him more and more about _his_ activities and duties. He told him about the princess, Il, Mundok, and Soo-won. Sometimes he talked poorly of them and sometimes he talked highly of them. Either way, the man listened.

It was a cold evening when he returned. The man met Hak at their usual spot and Hak told him about the recent events. He told him about how he was now general and how he protected the princess day and night. Hak thought their meeting would go well and the man would get to talk about Xing some more, but he grew irritated at the thought of Hak being Princess Yona's body guard.

"You have to protect the princess now?" he questioned bitterly.

Hak nodded, shocked at his reaction. "Yeah."

"Ridiculous," he seethed.

Hak raised an eyebrow. 

The man looked into Hak's eyes. "Do you enjoy being her bodyguard, Hak?"

He almost blushed, but instead he shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"Why do you allow this?"

"What else can I do?" Hak asked defensively. "I have to obey the king."

"No, the king needs to realize what it feels like to be like you," he told Hak. "He killed your parents."

Hak tried to think of an excuse, though he was beginning to get angry, too. "It was Yu-hon. Yu-hon killed my parents."

"But Il allowed it. Don't you think he must pay?"

"But Yu-hon is already dead."

The man smirked. "Yes, but the king, his brother allowed him to kill hundreds, thousands. It's Il's fault as much as it is Yu-hons."

Hak's eyes widened, anger building up. The man... was right.

"The royal family _must_ pay. They _must_ be brought down. Aren't you tired of them treating you like this, Hak?"

Hak shook his head. "But how? No one can kill him. There are guards at his every side."

The foreigner smiled wryly, and Hak suddenly looked at like the same way he did when he first met him. "Yes, but his daughter surely does not."

Hak frowned. "The princess?"

No, Hak thought. She was his friend. He couldn't possibly hurt the princess, especially now when he feels...

The man could see the hesitance in Hak's eyes. He leaned forward, his gaze menacing. "They killed your parents."

Hak raised a hand. "The princess didn't."

"They're all the same, Hak. She'll grow up to be just like her father and uncle."

Princess Yona could never... "No-"

"Your people, Hak. The Xing kingdom is your people. Not Kouka. They want you for strength. They don't care about you. Your parents, they cared about you. The village you came from cared for you. You could be a warrior in Xing. You could be one of the five stars, but Kouka took you. _Mundok_ took you. Is that what you want to live as? A slave to Kouka Kingdom? A slave to the royal family?"

Hak felt exactly like that sometimes so the man's words hit deep. He answered honestly, "No."

The man grinned. "So-"

"You're asking me to kill the princess," Hak said out loud, still in a state of shock. "I'll be exiled. I'll be put to death."

Not to mention he cares about the princess.

"Not if you're careful. You said so yourself that the king trusts you plenty and so does the Wind Tribe. No one would ever consider you'd killed her. They'd immediately assume it was someone from the outside. You could escape before anyone catches you."

Hak was silent. Could he really do something like this? Why is he even considering?

"Don't you want Il to know how you feel? Don't you care about your homeland more than this place?"

Hak didn't answer. "Murdering the princess..."

"You can do it, Hak. You're the princess's bodyguard after all."

 


	14. She Means Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak's conflicting thoughts make him question the purpose of his mission.

"Why isn't he here yet?" The princess whined as she sat near a table. 

Hak had just about _had_ it with her. _Soo-won, Soo-won, Soo-won._ That's all she cares about. She placed incense and perfumes in her room all day hoping he'd come today. Actually, she's been doing that for the past _three_ days, and yet Soo-won hasn't come. Hak wondered why she cared so much. 

"Princess?" Hak began, his heart beginning to hurt. "Why don't you just tell Soo-won your heart is set on him? Maybe then he'd come earlier than usual to see you." His voice was bitter, but it came out as curious. Maybe a part of him was curious.

The princess blushed and Hak frowned. "I-it'd be too embarrassing. I don't know what he'd say."

Hak could imagine it. Soo-won would take it the complete wrong way. Part of him was happy about that.

With an annoyed face, Hak placed a hand on his hip. "That's not my problem."

The princess turned and faced him. "Don't make it sound like such a bother!"

But it _was_ a bother, especially to Hak. For years he's had to sit and listen to the princess go on and on about a guy Hak tried to so hard to be an equal to for the sake of walking next to him as an equal. Hak loved Soo-won. He was his best friend. 

But when Hak was alone, his thoughts tortured him. He didn't hate Soo-won as much as he hated the princess, but... he was her dream. He was the guy she deemed perfect. He was the person Hak silently wished to be. In Hak's eyes, he had it all: the princess, the wealth, the attitude, and he barely even knew it. 

He was also the son of the man who murdered Hak's parents cold-heartedly. And that's why Hak told himself that it was okay. It was okay to leave them all. It was okay to not see Soo-won ever again. It wasn't his fault his dad was a murderer. It wasn't his fault he's the princess's ideal type. But... he could also say that about the princess. It wasn't her fault she was hopelessly in love with Soo-won and it wasn't her fault Yu-hon did what he did. It wasn't her fault her father was his brother either. 

So why is he going to kill her?

Hak began to question his plan. Is it wrong to feel as though it's okay for Soo-won to live, but not the princess? Well... Hak wasn't planning to murder the princess just for the sake of murdering her. He wanted Il to feel the same pain he felt. 

The princess sighed, tearing Hak away from his thoughts. Anger built up inside him. She's probably still thinking about her cousin while Hak is contemplating murdering her. He suddenly felt disgusted by that. 

_No,_ Hak thought. _It'll be better when she's gone._ He won't have these thoughts anymore. He hoped that when the princess takes her last breath and he escapes the castle, that will be the last time she ever crosses his mind. _Because she means nothing,_ he told himself. _She means nothing to me._  

It would be ten days until Hak murders the princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll reply to comments soon!


	15. Hate Her Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak finds a way to allow him to murder the princess.

Hak knew from the start that being near the princess at all times would be both disastrous and difficult for his daily routine and his hopeless heart. But now, it was beginning to become something he hated. 

Ever since he talked with the man in the shadows of the wooded area in the Wind Tribe, he could only think about one thing. _Murdering Princess Yona._

In the beginning of the plan, Hak thought the entire ordeal was psychotic, but the more and more the man spoke to Hak, the more the plan seemed to appeal to him. It had been only a couple weeks since they spoke of the plan, but Hak reviewed it at least three times in his head everyday. 

The plan would be conducted in 3 years on the princess's sixteenth birthday. It would occur when she's asleep where she'd least expect it, when Hak isn't on guard for her. He would stab her with his glaive, a weapon of his own. He'd do it once, just once so that she won't suffer, nor will she know who did it. 

_And then you'll escape the castle,_ the man told him, _And you'll be free._  

Hak believed it. He believed that with the princess dead, he'd be free from her torturous words and disastrous upbringing. He would be, if anything at all, without the girl who made his life the way it was. 

When the man saw the hesitation in Hak's eyes, he asked him if Hak had personal feelings toward the princess. Hak thought long and hard about his answer, and in the end, he didn't really tell him.

"The princess has never looked at me more than a friend."

And "friend" might've been pushing it. 

"So you're close to the princess."

Hak shrugged. How could he murder her? Would he be able to actually do it? In that moment?

"Hak," the man said, leaning close to him. "With the princess gone, Il will fall. The tribes will never reunite. Without a king and with no unity, Xing will arise. We can take the upper hand.  Kouka will become Xing land. Not only that, the king will feel what you've always felt. He'll understand what it means to lose someone dear."

"But Il already has," Hak said for maybe the fifth time. "He lost his wife and his brother."

"But he didn't stop the violence. He's never stopped the violence. A man like that shouldn't be king."

Hak agreed.

"Do you want any more young boys to feel the way you feel?"

"No."

The man leaned back, a wry smile on his face. "This will be the greatest thing you ever do. You will be the greatest warrior Kouka and Xing have ever seen."

"The greatest thing," Hak seethed.

He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He didn't know right from wrong. And he couldn't go to Mundok about it. He barely trusted Mundok anymore. What does he do? Does he choose Xing? The land he was born from? The land he doesn't even know? Or does he choose Kouka, his home, his family? _What does he do?_

Hak desperately searched for an answer, but every time he got to thinking, the princess would appear. She'd want to go do something reckless or annoy him somehow and she'd always succeed.

_But how could I kill her?_ he thought. _How could I do that to her?_

Hak didn't know, but what he did know is that he had to find a way. He had to find the will to kill the princess.

And then he found the solution: hatred.

Hate the princess. Hate her for her bloodline, for her nosiness, for her constant wailing about her cousin, for her whining and her crying. Hate her for who she is, for what she does, for how she acts. Hate her because of her father. Hate her because of her uncle. Hate her because she's the princess. Because she's helpless and cruel and selfish. Hate her because she stole away his freedom. Hate her because she can't do anything for herself. Hate her because...

Hak frowned.

Hate her because of the love for her.

And then Hak decided. Maybe, just maybe, he could really do it.

 


	16. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak begins to lose his composure leading up to That Day.

Hak stopped sleeping soundly a week ago. With the plan approaching, he couldn't really sit straight, think straight, or even breathe without getting nervous. Hak distanced himself from the princess as much as possible and tried to keep their conversations short. If anything, he'd follow her around and mind his business. She'd ask a question or two, he'd mumble an answer, and then dismiss himself from her.

The princess thought he was being rude and told him to leave.

"You're being so cold, Hak!" the princess screamed, crossing her arms. "Go away!"

Hak was shocked at her outburst as she walked away, huffing and puffing with steam coming out of her ears. The king even called for him later that day.

"Maybe you should return to Fuuga for a short break," he suggested with a smile. "I'm sure Mundok would love to see your return. You can come back a week before Yona's birthday, when Soo-won arrives."

Hak didn't object. He was the king, after all, and Hak believed he'd need a break from the princess to prepare. Also, he could say a final goodbye to the Wind Tribe before leaving forever.

But returning home didn't help. Sure, talking and messing with Tae-woo and Han-dae and Tae-yeon gave him a great distraction, but as he laid and tried to sleep back in his old home, he tossed and turned minute after minute. Even if he did sleep for even a short while, he'd be woken up by the feeling of blood on his hands and the image of his glaive in the princess' chest. 

This dream was similar, but far worse than any of the others. This time, behind his eyelids he was kneeling down to the princess. He had just stabbed her and her last breath fled from her mouth, but her hand grasped his wrist and her eyes opened. She began to cry, questioning him.

" _Why_ , Hak?" she sobbed with the glaive still in her. "Did you hate me? What did I do?"

Hak woke up with a sweat and threw off the one blanket on top of him. He breathed heavily as his vision restored and he looked around. Getting up shakily, he left and sat outside. The bright stars shined above him, oblivious to the problems he had down here in Kouka Kingdom, an insignificant place to the heavens. Hak used to love watching the stars, but he couldn't really see their beauty anymore. Now all he saw were dots floating in the sky. He wondered why that was.

"Hak?"

Hak breathed at the voice behind him. Right now, he really wanted to be alone. 

"Are you all right?" Mundok asked.

"I'm fine, Mundok," Hak said.

"Call me grandpa," he replied bitterly, almost as if he was expecting Hak's words.

Hak bowed his head. He wasn't sure who he was. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Is this really what his fate was to lead to?

"Hak," Mundok started.

Is this really what he was born to do? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why couldn't the man in the shadows be him? He was the one who wanted the princess dead so badly.

"Hak," Mundok said again, unaware of the battle going on in Hak's head.

But... Hak did, too. He hated Princess Yona, didn't he? He hated her for so many reasons, and he hated Il. He hated Il more than anything. He wasn't murdering the princess. He was murdering Il, and that somehow justified everything. Hak suddenly had a spring of adrenaline.

"Are you okay, Hak? What's the matter?

Mundok... Mundok... He liked Il. He followed Il. Mundok was the reason Hak was worshiping his filthy, bloody feet. If Hak was never found by Mundok, he'd never be in this position.

"Where are my parents, Mundok?" Hak questioned, though it didn't sound like he was expecting an answer. He sounded like he was placing blame.

Mundok's eye widened and then he looked away.

Maybe Mundok was just like Il. Maybe he killed his parents under Yu-hon's orders and then felt bad when he saw they had a child. Or maybe he saw Hak as a building piece, a soldier to make Kouka stronger once he was old enough.

Hak got to his feet with scrutinizing eyes and left 

It would be eight days until Hak murders the princess.


	17. I'm a Shadow Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak bids the man in the shadows farewell.

The last time Hak saw the man in the shadows was when he was sixteen years old. 

It was both a relieving and depressing time for Hak. He would no longer hear of the stories of Xing, its wonderful leaders and scenery, and its promising future it would offer Hak. At the same time, he would no longer hear the constant negativity towards Kouka. A part of him absolutely loved the world he lived in now and hearing the man talk so poorly of it often drained Hak, especially when he had to return to the princess.

And now that the plan is solidified, Hak felt especially exhausted knowing that soon he will have to murder someone who wasn't exactly a typical enemy. He would have to murder a vulnerable person, one much younger than him and... Hak frowned. He would have to murder a _woman_.

"Don't worry," the man said as he stood up. "We'll meet again someday," he told Hak. "When you've fulfilled your destiny."

Hak believed him, and before the man left, they shared a silent moment together. A moment where Hak could say _thank-you_ and the man could say _I have confidence in you._

Hak watched as the man slowly disappeared through the brush of the trees and when he knew he was alone, Hak cried for the first time in years. He really cried, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he really liked the guy and he trusted him completely. Maybe it was because he would have to say goodbye to a girl who gave him feelings he's never felt before.

All Hak knew was that he would have to return to Fuuga, to Kuuto, to Kouka and he would have to see it in a new light. He would have to say goodbye to the land he thought he knew and envelope a world that seemed to be much darker than before. 

And one thing more: he now hated the royal family.

He hated Il. He hated Princess Yona. He hated Mundok and he hated Soo-won. He hated them all. And not because of who they were but because of _what_ they were. Hak wished they were all born in Xing and they never stepped foot in Kouka. That would solve a lot of problems for Hak. It really would.

Hak sat down on the rough ground and tried to steady his breathing. This was a life he never asked for. He didn't want it. He didn't want the responsibilities he was given and he didn't want to live as a slave. Because that's what he was. He was a slave to Il and he was a slave especially to the princess. He was a slave to Mundok and Soo-won especially. Hak felt like he had to work out constantly to be above Soo-won, to be an equal to him so that he had motivation to walk alongside him.

Hak sighed.

This was too much. For a moment, he couldn't wait until it was all over and he suddenly felt the urge to murder the princess right there at that second.

Hak realized at that moment... He wasn't Son Hak. He was a man of Xing. He was a Xing warrior, one who wanted peace and harmony. He was like the man who he had met years before. He was only a younger version, one who had a bigger calling. He was just like the man in the shadows, hidden beneath the shade of lies, lurking for a solution, any possible way to show Kouka that... That it's not all it's cracked up to be and he can _see_ it.

Hak knew. He was a shadow man just like _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> There are about 5 chapters left! (Including Epilogue).


	18. Being Betrothed is Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess makes a shocking revelation that is far from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very well that my timeline is not identical to canon timeline, but technically it can make sense.

When Hak returned to the castle, he had blown off steam, but every inch of hatred for the princess strung forth as he realized that not only had Hak returned, but so had Soo-won. After King Il had finished a speech, Hak asked a servant next to him where the princess was.

"She's still getting ready," he whispered behind King Il, trying desperately not to be a distraction to the people.

"Right, because he's here," Hak said and then he glared at the floor and pulled his glaive closer to him. "So childish."

An hour later, the King returned to the princess's quarters and she, of course, had forgotten to attend his speech, too busy freaking out over her hair to pay anyone else any mind. As Hak followed inside, the king asked Hak for his opinion of her and Hak insulted her like usual.

"You don't understand, Father. If I'm going to have a bodyguard then they have to be cuter!" she screamed as she threw a porcelain tea cup at him.

Hak caught it with ease. "Speaking of cute... You don't mind not looking cute yourself?" The princess froze. "It seems he's already arrived. Lord Soo-won."

And just like that, the princess's attitude changed completely and she left everyone to find her older cousin. Hak embraced the idea that he would no longer have to deal with this nonsense in a week.

Over the next few days, Soo-won walked aimlessly in the courtyard, dining area, villa, and anywhere else with the princess as she talked to him like there was no tomorrow, and he smiled as they sauntered about. Hak wasn't sure if he was jealous or if he just hated them both that much.

Four days before the princess's birthday, Hak retired to the room where he stayed to relax from the journey from Fuuga. He assumed the princess was spending her time with Soo-won, so he really had no responsibilities. About a few hours later, Soo-won appeared and entered.

"Hak! There you are!"

"Here I am," Hak said obviously, sitting up.

"Let's go shoot some arrows. I've gotten much better since last time."

Hak huffed with a small smile. "Let's see then."

Spending time with Soo-won made Hak confused to say the least. Soo-won was one of Hak's best friends, but he was also the son of Yu-hon and he was still royalty. When Hak wasn't with Soo-won, he hated his guts, but when he was with Soo-won, he was a perfect distraction. The two rode horses with speeds that would terrify commoners as they shot arrows, Hak making a perfect Bull's-eye while Soo-won almost made it in the black circle.

"You have gotten better," Hak said impressed.

"Next time, I'll definitely make it," Soo-won said with determination.

Hak knew the princess was nearby. He always knew when she was nearby. Soo-won noticed her too not long after and offered her to join them. Though Hak didn't show it, he really didn't want her around.

While the princess and Soo-won innocently flirted, Hak teased her about her weight as he lifted her onto the horse. The princess was actually less than a feather, but he couldn't help but annoy her, however she was still angry at him for being so cold towards her days before.

While the princess rode with Soo-won, she asked him about his future marriage arrangements. Like always, Soo-won avoided a definite answer and then returned her with the same question. The princess, in what Hak could only assume was sheer panic, told Soo-won that she was betrothed to Hak. He tried to mind his business like always, but...

When Hak heard this, his face contorted to boredom, but really he wanted to pick up the princess and throw her across Kuuto. How could she say such a thing? Betrothed to Hak? Her dog of a body guard? As if! She would never even dream of marrying Hak. After all, he's nothing like Soo-won, right? He isn't charming or sweet-talking like he is.

Hak sighed. Why was the princess like this?

A while later, the princess walked alone with King Il, probably to discuss some of her birthday matters. That left Soo-won alone with Hak once again, and somehow happiness seeped within him. Hak wondered if he'd feel this soon after he murders the princess.

"So," Soo-won began as they walked around the villa. "I bet being betrothed is such a wonderful feeling."

Hak rolled his eyes. "Soo-wo-"

"I can see that Yona is very excited."

Hak's breath caught. Excited?

"I'm glad it's you, Hak," Soo-won said, and Hak frowned.

He frowned for a number of reasons. One, he wasn't actually marrying the princess. It was all a huge lie to make him jealous, or to make him feel like he lost time, or whatever. Two, the princess would never choose Hak. He knew that. And three... Years ago... Hak might've enjoyed that vision. He might've even dreamt about it... But Hak's dream now... Hak's dream now was to rid the princess of this world, to free himself of the pain he endured and place it on King Il. In only a matter of days, Soo-won would see that.

It would be three days until Hak murders the princess.


	19. My Feelings Will Cease to Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak has a hard time talking to the princess after conspiring to murder her in the future.

When Hak returned to Kuuto after having successfully made the plan, he was nervous to see the princess. He wondered if he would be able to hold out for another three years, or if he'd expose himself and be killed before he could even move. Mundok had accompanied him on the journey back and was going on and on about his duties as not only a tribe general, but also as the princess's bodyguard. 

"You have one of the most important jobs, Hak, protecting the princess."

Hak ignored him. He was in a state of guilt and anxiousness. He didn't know how to feel, but he tried to keep himself from feeling anything. He promised the man in the shadows that he was going to kill Princess Yona, the light of King Il's world. He was going to shatter the country maybe in a few years. 

Hak wanted to be okay with this, but really, he wasn't. He wasn't okay with murder, especially on the vulnerable and weak, and that's exactly what the princess was. And... She's a woman. She's also his friend.

"You must always stand by the royal family's side," Mundok reminded.

Again, he ignored him. Standing by the royal family meant loyalty. Hak had already destroyed that. Making a plan, even _considering_ a plan meant betrayal, and that's what he was set out to do. Hak wondered about what the future held for him. Death?  Suffering?

"Are you listening to me, boy?" Mundok questioned.

Hak's inactive-listening showed itself as Mundok froze and Hak continued walking, and then Mundok began hitting him. 

"Mundok, calm down," a light voice said only moments later, saving Hak from complete misery.

In seconds, Mundok was on his knees apologizing to the king. Il only waved him off.

"It's great to see you two back."

Hak struggled to get up after being brutally punished by Mundok. 

"Yona has been asking about you, Hak," Mundok smiled.

Hak could only feel hatred and disrespect toward the king, especially now. He wanted to strangle him, to remind him of all the pain Hak had to suffer because of his ignorant ways. 

"She's waiting for you in her bedroom." The king pointed behind Hak. "Why don't you go see her while I speak to Mundok for a while."

Hak nodded and bowed, though his stomach was begging to release its contents. Hak didn't want to see the princess. He didn't want to back out of his plan, but he also didn't want to carry it out. Seeing the princess would basically mean seeing his bait, his game. He would be seeing the girl alive, a large contrast to how she'll be in the distant but also near future.

When Hak approached her room, he nervously leaned against the wall left to her door. He couldn't do it, could he? She's... Well she means a lot to him, doesn't she? Hak sighed. _What's going on?_

Suddenly, the door slid and the princess stepped out. Hak didn't have time to compose himself as she turned, realizing his presence. 

"Hak," she acknowledged. "You're back?"

Hak couldn't seem to find his words. Awkwardly, he shrugged.

Hak could see her. He could _see_ her. The rosiness in her cheeks, the life in her eyes, the health in her hair. He could see it all, and one day, he'd be taking that all away.

"How was your hometown?" the princess asked, and Hak was shocked she even cared.

"Good," he replied.

"Remember when you, me, and Soo-won all went into town? All those years ago?" the princess asked, leaning against the gate that was only a few feet ahead of her. 

Hak did. It was one of the most intense times of his life. Realizing the princess was kidnapped and trying to find her was such a chaotic day for him. He still couldn't believe he and Soo-won pulled that off. Hak wondered what would've happened if the princess was really kidnapped to the Kai empire. Would he have found her?

"I wish we could go to town now," the princess smiled. "Don't you?"

Hak went to lean against the gate as well. _Yes,_ Hak thought, _but no. We can never return to how we were._ After everything he's figured out and after all the truth that has been exposed... Hak will never see the royal family the same, and at this point he didn't care to. 

As he stood next to the princess, Hak felt sorry. _These feelings that I have, Princess, will fade over time,_ Hak thought. _One day, you will only be a mere image in my head, one that will fade along with the feelings._ Hak's chest began to hurt.  _They will cease to exist, and so will you._


	20. This Isn't Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak makes a shocking decision.

Hak felt like two people in one. He was a nervous wreck, but he was also as calm as he could ever be. Tonight, he would do the _one_ thing that may matter in his life, the _one_ thing that will challenge everyone's view of him, the _one_ thing that will distort the country and the possibility of a blood-related heir... Hak would take all of that that away. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or guilty.

Hak watched as the guards took their places outside of the princess's door. He waited until the moon was at its highest, when the guards were as lax as they could possibly be through the night. When they least expected, Hak took them out. It was easy, of course, and part of Hak wished he would be challenged, a sign to tell him this wasn't right. If Hak cared, he would replace them with more reliable guards to protect her.

_Stop,_ Hak told himself. _This is what I'm meant to do._

Slowly, Hak's eyes confidently looked at the paper door and he carefully opened it without making a sound. And there she was, sleeping soundly as she dreamt of the next day where she would be sixteen, a woman in the face of the country. Tomorrow, if she were alive, she would see thousands of people come to see her extravagant day, to see her beautiful face and tell her she's the most gorgeous thing to have ever graced Kouka. The princess would drink it all in, too. 

Hak wondered if it was fair to kill her the night before. 

Hak approached the princess, staring at her peaceful face. Her unruly hair covered her entire pillow as she slept soundly. And she knew nothing of his presence.

As he towered over her, his glaive prepared and ready to end her life, his hands shook and his legs grew limp. He watched as she peacefully slept, probably dreaming, unaware of what menacing action he'll commit in only a matter of minutes. He wondered how she thought of him, how she could trust him. After all these years, after all the days they've spent together, how could she not see the hatred? How could she not see the signs? Why isn't she stopping him? Why isn't she scared of him?

He knew, though. She trusted him, and he allowed her to trust him, and that's where it all went wrong. She let him protect her. She let him guard her. Because the truth is he _did_ protect her and he _did_ guard her. The king himself appointed him to be the one person she can always lean on, the one person to look for if she were ever in trouble. He did it well, in fact. And yet, she knew nothing of the trouble he would bring her. She knew nothing of the plan he conspired with the man in the shadows. 

All she knew was that he was her childhood best friend and he teased her constantly, not knowing that behind those jokes were a sense of truth. Behind them were a sense of reality. Behind every "It's her brain that's weird," and behind every "The princess has no sense of direction," a part of him meant it.

But she never knew. She never really cared. His opinion meant nothing to her. It was only ever Soo-won she cared for. It was never Hak, and maybe part of him despised her for that. But for now, it was _her_. It was her being, her family, her life, everything. He _hated_ her.

_I know I can,_ he thought to himself as he clenched his fists around the glaive. Memories of the times when they were children infiltrated his mind, and for a moment, he was regretting what he was doing. He shook his head. _I can easily kill her at this very moment,_ he told himself. But his hands still shook and his legs were still limp as he peered down at her. _And yet I can't move,_ he acknowledged. _Why can't I move?_

Then the princess _breathed_ , and with it he almost heard her voice. Her chest rose and fell and Hak was somehow mesmerized at the view. Hak had always known the princess was beautiful. He had always known she was something else that maybe the gods had spent a little more time on. But now, at the time where he least expected to look at her in this way... He did.

And Hak realized then: _this isn't right. There are so many things not right about this._ Hak could feel it. Hak knew it. He hated that it took him so long to realize. _This isn't who I am. This isn't why I was chosen to be the general of the Wind Tribe._

The princess, no matter how annoying she can be and how much he hates her infatuation with Soo-won, he was unbelievably and hopelessly in love with her, and murdering her would solve nothing. Placing pain on Il would solve nothing. Bringing Kouka down would solve nothing. If Xing wanted peace, murder is not the way to achieve it.

_The man was wrong,_ Hak decided. _He's been wrong this whole time._ Hak stepped back and grasped the front strands of his hair. _I was meant for something greater than this,_ Hak thought. _I was meant to protect her with my life, to lay down my own so that she can live. And that's what I will do._

Son Hak, general of the Wind Tribe, is not a murderer. He is not a cold, heartless human being. Mundok did not raise him to be that way. Ever since Hak has lived in Kouka, he has been graced with happiness and love. Mundok, no matter how many arguments they had, has always been the one person he can always look for. King Il, as happy-go-lucky as he is, is not a murderer either. The man despises weapons. It was not him who murdered his parents. In fact, Hak wasn't even sure if Yu-hon truly killed his parents in the first place. It was all an assumption.

And that was the thing! This entire plan was based on theory. The man was confident in what he told Hak, but did he really know? Did he truly know the truth of it all behind Yu-hon and his militaristic ways? Hak was sure he made mistakes and he was sure there were things done to Xing that will never be forgiven or simply forgotten. Those times were rough and Hak acknowledged that, but he was part of a new generation. He was living for an heir that could change everything, an heir that could solve peace and create harmony and stability not only for Kouka but also for the neighboring countries surrounding it.

The princess would definitely not achieve that on her own, Hak smiled as he peered down at her. When she breathed again, he grew disgusted of himself. He went three years finding ways to hate, finding methods to rid his feelings of her so that he could kill her with a clean stab to the chest and no guilt. How could he let his morals fall so helplessly?

In that moment, Hak knew what he was going to do. 

He will protect the princess with his very life at all costs. He will step in front of  any arrow for her and he will fight any monster at his leisure. She is the princess of Kouka, the girl he's been hopelessly in love with since childhood. Hak knew, of course, that his feelings would never reach the princess and for some reason now, he was completely okay with that. As long as she lived happily, that would be the greatest happiness. 


	21. Everyone is Dishonest

The day had ended and Hak was drinking some left over sake that Min-soo had brought him. After nearly half the bottle had been consumed, Min-soo began talking about the princess, mentioning how she, Hak, and Soo-won are all good friends and how maybe the princess's feelings have finally reached Soo-won. 

For the very first time, Hak was happy for them and he was happy about how things turned out. He'd be okay if her feelings reached Soo-won. (He never really had a chance anyway so he's not losing much). In fact, he'll be gaining his best friends back if the two were to marry, but... Oh yeah, Soo-won thinks Hak and the princess are betrothed. 

Hak sighed. The princess should really tell him the truth. Save everyone (mostly Hak) the suffering. 

It was around an hour later when Hak heard some suspicious guards discussing a matter that Hak felt he wasn't supposed to hear. When he made his presence known, the guards took out their swords, but Hak easily, like always, defeated and beat them to the point of revelation.

"The princess is going to be murdered tonight," one of the soldiers admitted as Hak held by his armor.

"Who?!"

But Hak didn't wait for an answer once he heard Princess Yona's muffled scream. Hak had never ran so fast in his life. He had never been so scared in his life. Now, when he's finally not planning on murdering the princess, someone _else_ is?

When Hak spotted the princess in the center of the courtyard, a soldier in front of her with a sword raised, he hurriedly threw his glaive over his head and slashed all the guards with lightning-speed. Some flew, hitting the walls. Others immediately fell to the ground.

Hak stood up, his glaive slammed on the concrete beneath him as he clutched it in his right hand. He lifted his head, looking through the black stands of his hair. His eyes caught sight of Soo-won and his breath caught. What the hell was going on?

It took a short moment for Hak to gain his voice. "What is the meaning of this, Lord Soo-won?"

He was surrounded by soldiers, all prepared for a battle that looked like it might take place. Hak couldn't fathom the scene before him. Were there multiple people aiming for the princess? Who would possibly want to kill her?

"Ha-Hak..."

Hak gasped quietly and slowly turned around, his eyes falling to meet the princess, her hair soaked from tripping into a puddle and her hands scraped from the rough ground. He couldn't believe this. The one time he let his guard down. The one time he promised to protect her... Here she is, surrounded by people wanting her head.

Hak knelt in front of her. "I apologize for leaving your side, Princess."

It didn't look like she took in anything he said as she leaned forward. "You're... on _my_ side?"

Hak's stomach pained. How could he have ever hated her?

"I will protect you," he promised her as he stood up, prepared to do whatever he had to to make her safe.

"Draw back, Hak."

That voice... Hak knew that... 

Suddenly, a man with long black hair with bangs covering one eye... That man... _That_ man.

" _You_ -" Hak seethed, stepping forward, but two soldiers immediately came to him. Hak could easily take them down, but he didn't think they were aiming for him. They were aiming for the girl behind him.

"I can see you failed to carry out what you promised," the man said, glancing at the princess. "Tell me, Hak, was it your feelings that got in your way, or your lack of skill?"

Hak pressed his teeth together. "How... How is this-?"

"It's a pity you didn't fulfill your destiny. We had to resort to other means without your assistance."

Just then, Hak realized the blood on Soo-won's clothing.

"Lord Soo-won," he said, unable to take his eyes off of the blood. "Where is King Il?"

Soo-won's face remained blank, yet his words held malice. "I just sent him to Hell."

Hak's breath caught in his throat and he listened as the princess sobbed behind him. Soo-won... Soo-won killed the king? Did this man persuade him to murder as well? Has this always been his plan? To take down the royal family?

"You're looking at the new king of Kouka, Hak," the man said. "He will do what you couldn't. Even-"

"Kye-sook, enough," Soo-won said calmly.

Hak couldn't believe his ears. He could barely believe what he was seeing. All this time. He had a back-up plan. All this time, forcing Hak to believe he was the _only_ one who could make a difference, the _only_ one who could kill King Il, and he turned around and continued to have someone else do it for him. All those years of playing with his head, of mindless games, of planting seeds of hatred into his heart... Was it all for nothing or did he just find it fun to mess with the young boy Kouka called the Thunder Beast?

"Soo-won!" Hak shouted. "You're teaming up with a Xing citizen? That's treason!"

Soldiers suddenly whipped their heads around to see the man. 

"Kye-sook is not from Xing. Besides, you cannot speak of treason so innocently, Hak," Soo-won said. "I am well aware of what act you were supposed to take part in last night."

Hak, with fierce rage, went for Soo-won, his glaive aimed directly for him. As the two fought strategically, Hak couldn't help but be shocked by the skill Soo-won suddenly appeared to acquire. It seemed as though he showed little weakness unlike all those times he and Hak had sparred. Were his mistakes in those times... perhaps... fake?

Hak was on the offensive for the first minute before Soo-won changed the fight and found himself pushing Hak back. When Hak spotted an open spot at his shoulder, he immediately went for it and his glaive easily ripped through his clothing. Before his eyes, blood began to appear and Soo-won dropped the arm holding the sword, covering his shoulder with his opposite hand.

"Wait!" the man in the shadows called.

Everyone froze as eight soldiers held spears at Hak's head. Knowing the princess was in danger and that they were most likely not getting out of this situation easily, Hak dropped the glaive.

"What are you doing teaming with this man, Soo-won?" Hak questioned. His voice echoed in the night. "How could you do something like this?!"

Hak could barely gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe all this was actually happening. It was _him_ who was supposed to be the villain. It was _him_ who was supposed to ruin the princess's life. It was _him_ who was supposed to feel the guilt, to feel the hurt... But thankfully he found the truth, he found the will to live a life that was good. He found the proper path for himself and for the kingdom. And now... Soo-won? His dear friend? Hak couldn't believe anything. He felt like trust didn't exist, that everyone was dishonest in some way or another. 

"I thought... I thought I could leave the princess in your care... If it was you..." Hak breathed, his anger rising.

"I was never the Soo-won you knew to begin with," Soo-won replied. "If anyone stands in my way," he said, approaching Hak. "I will eliminate them. No matter who it is."

Suddenly, almost at the perfect moment, an arrow shot through the air and landed a meter in front of Hak. With no second to waste, he grabbed the princess and his glaive as the soldiers' attention was diverted and fled from the scene.

"After them!" Kye-sook shouted. "Don't let them get away!"

But Hak and the princess managed with the help of Min-soo who had originally made the shot. They hid for quite some time as the princess attempted to understand her current situation. Hak, however, didn't have the time. He couldn't think about the man in the shadows and he couldn't think about his connection with Soo-won. He knew that if he thought long and hard enough, maybe things would make sense, and he'd hate himself for not noticing sooner.

Eventually, the three of them understand that they couldn't hide any longer and so Min-soo conducted a plan to act as the princess while she and Hak escaped. The last thing Hak saw was a lifeless Min-soo on the ground, several arrows attached to his backside.


End file.
